Shades of Black
by Regas 27
Summary: 14 survivors from a deadly crash are forced to work together and team up with the few people they're scared of Richard B Riddick, Kakashi Hatake. "You aren't afraid of the dark are you? / Long time between stops, along time for something to go wrong."


Summary: 14 survivors from a deadly crash are forced to work together n' team up with the few people they're scared of Richard B Riddick, Kakashi Hatake. "You aren't afraid of the dark are you? / Long time between stops, along time for something to go wrong." 

Alright, for my fans, and for the people I don't know, this is the first time I've tried a crossover, so I picked a pretty basic plot to stick too, adding in things here and there. I don't know why, but this idea struck me one night watching the movie of which the plot follows, Pitch Black, by Ken& Jim Wheat, and David Twohy; it's a great movie and definitely exceeds where its sequel fails. So if you aren't planning on watching it anytime soon, please go ahead and read by all means, but for those of you who do want to watch it, but haven't, I'm warning you right now It Contains SPOILERS! I mean seriously, I going word for word with the quotes most of the time except in the parts I've added in and created, its easier for me that way, and probably easier for people reading it in general instead of creating my own, dragging plot line.:

If you have anymore questions, please don't hesitate to ask. It sucks while reading and being confuzzled.

One more thing, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto will look pretty much like they do in the Shippuden (the second part of Naruto's series). Sakura's hair will be a little longer, maybe a little bit past her shoulders, and she'll have her usual red vest, there will be a shirt under it :] ; Naruto will have grown his hair out like his fathers (The fourth Hokage-Minato Namikaze)and of course he'll be donning his orange pants (Is there a flood somewhere? Seriously, they are almost to his knees) and his orange sweatshirt-with his customary black muscle shirt. And Kakashi will be lacking his usual vest (he lost it in the crash.) So now his out fit looks like the one from the Shippuden episode when he was fighting Hidan and Kakuzu. Lacking the tears and rips and burns. 

That said… 

Warning: Adult themes, strong language, and violence. 

Disclaimer: I own none of this, not even the plot I chose to follow. But, I do own a nice DVD with the Pitch Black directors cut editions on it. So…please don't sue me!

_XXXXXX_

_They say most of your brain shuts down during Cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side…the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake._

_Transporting me with civilians, sounded like forty, forty-plus. I heard an Arab voice, some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to new Mecca, but what route…what route?_

_Smelled a woman, sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type, free settlers and they only take the back roads._

_And heres my real problem, Mr. Johns, blue-eyed devil, planning on taking me back to slam. Only this time he picked a ghost lane._

_Long time between stops, along time for something to go wrong. _

Loud popping noises started to wake the docking pilot of the Hunter Gratzner; the sounds were metallic, and the sirens going off in return to the noise had her focusing in front of her to a screen listing the stats of the captain, the Navigational officer, and herself. They were steadily waking from Cryo-sleep; if they were, the passengers probably were too.

The popping noises became sounds of glass shattering, her screen saying that the captain was flat-lining. He was dead, which left only her to drive the ship.

She reached forward pulling the lever down so her door would open; she fell forward, not expecting gravity to yet have kicked in, in the passenger cabin. She could here the air release of another door opening and her Nav. Officer fell on her; he hadn't expected the force of gravity either, obviously.

"Why'd I fall on you?" Greg Owens, the navigational officer looked at the woman beneath him, feeling one lung short.

"He's dead…" Carolyn Fry, the docking pilot, pushed Owens off of her, "Captains Dead, I was looking right at him." The sudden rise in gravity, and the man falling on top of her weren't helping the one lung feeling, knocking the wind right out of her as she tried to talk.

"The chrono shows we're 22 weeks out, so-so the gravity wasn't supposed to kick in for another 19, why'd I fall at all?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Fry looked at the man incredulously, he was worried about falling, yet something was wrong within the ship. "The captains dead!"

Owens looked up to the captains Cryo-locker, blood running down the plexi-glass from the older man's chest; he swallowed hard and looked back over to Fry with a dire look on his face.

They rushed into the navigational cabin after gathering their wits, and opened the storage container along the Nav. Computer system to find warm suits. The point of Cryo-sleep is to freeze and preserve your body while on ships traveling light-years, from one place to another; meaning they were both freezing their asses off.

"1550 millibars, dropping twenty mb per-minute," Fry's voice shook as she relayed the information to her partner. "Shit! We're hemorrhaging air!" They were going suffocate at this rate. The noxious air in the outer space regions would surely kill them long before they reached destination. "Something took a swipe at us!"

"C'mon, C'mon, Just tell me we're still in the shipping lane, man. Just show me all those stars, the big bright…" Owens' eyes were staring directly at the exterior screen layout, the image not at all the sight he'd expected and hoped for, but more or less, something that had him pissing himself in fear.

"What?" Fry watched the man's face cautiously, and lifted herself up over the desk of the system to look at the display of what was in front of them. She glanced up in fear; they were nose-diving straight for a planet, long outside the originally planned shipping route.

"This is an emergency dispatch from merchant vessel, Hunter-Gratzner on route to the Tangier System with forty commercial passengers onboard. We have been knocked out of shipping lane and are currently entering the atmosphere of a planetary body in the following positions…" Owens voice became a blur to Carolyn, as she entered the steering-dock in the front of the ship.

She started pushing the appropriate buttons to open the protectant shield of the nose of the ship, a bit taken back by the scorching flames meeting her gaze when it did open. They were entering the atmosphere at an unknown rate to the systems.

"Fry, where the hell's our COMMS?" Greg looked over his computer screens, not liking what he was seeing.

She rolled back in her seat, hitting switches and buttons as she went, and hit a lever down. Dispatching a top panel from the ship, trying to lighten the load so she could even it out.

Owens fell forward, ramming himself against his computer desk; what ever fry had just done, was sending them into a spiraling plummet towards the rock below.

"_**Rate of Decent, beyond known limits, rate of decent, beyond known limits…."**_

Fry was trying to ignore the electric voice buzzing in the cabins, as she looked for another solution to their plummeting problem.

"They trained you for this, Fry, right?" Owens looked over his systems, and was trying to aid her in any electric ways possible seeing as how he was running most of the systems from his seat.

She didn't answer as she spun in her seat, trying to pull the air breaks to slow down their decent. One, two, she twisted the opposite direction to turn on the lower air brakes, Three…The forth one wasn't budging.

"_**Deploy lower air brakes, now. Deploy lower airbrakes, now. Center of Gravity to far aft." **_

She scowled and turned another switch, as the annoying electronic voices got louder.

"_**Recommend, purging Ballast now."**_

She reached above her, and pulled down on the purging lever. The very end of the ship, plummeting to the ground below.

"What the…Was that a purge, fry?" Owens watched his systems as they flashed on and off, telling what had just happened. He could hear her rapid breathing in his headset comm. connecting her to him.

"Too heavy in the ass, I can't get my fucking nose down!" She released the lever, and turned in her seat to adjust more buttons and levers. She reached up and purged the next piece of her ship, as Owens tried desperately to get a hold of an air station somewhere nearby.

"Crisis program selected number 2 of this system because it shows at least some oxygen, maximum terrain 220 meters over mean surface, Largely Cinder and Gypsum with some evaporate deposits." Owens glanced behind him when he heard the loud clanging noise of the passenger cabin doors closing; shit, she was going to purge the cabin!

"Fry, what the hell are you doing" He could hear her prepping the purge through his head-comm. He wasn't going to let her do it, it was preposterous.

"I gotta drop more load." Her voice was calm as she made the decision. She stared at the screen reading, PURGE ALL? She wanted to, yet she didn't. If she didn't they were probably all going to die, if she did, they were probably all going to die…she didn't want to die first.

Passengers in the cabin started to wake up as the Cryo-lockers started to warm up; The Chrislam preacher, A few of the free settlers, and Mr. Johns… All unaware of the sudden crash awaiting them.

"Look I tried everything else, I still got no horizon." Fry put her hand on the purge-lever.

"Ya' better try everything twice, because no way we just flush out_"

"Look if you know something, I don't, get your ass up here and take the chair Owens." She stared steadily ahead, at the flames riding up the glass with the force of their decent.

"Listen, company says were responsible for every single one of those people, Fry." Owens was starting to panic, she was being rash, she could even it out, they still had a minute-twenty seconds to go.

"What we both die out of sheer fucking nobility?" She wasn't about to kill the love of her life and herself for some other people she didn't even know.

"Don't you touch that handle, Fry!" Owens jumped out of his seat, unbuckling his safety restraints to get to the door lock.

She knew he was right. He always was. She pulled her hand off of the handle and looked around at her monitors, unknowingly giving Owens the time he needed to open the door back up and make the purge impossible.

When the ship started rattling and shaking uncontrollably, she decided against her partner, "I'm not gonna die for them!" she reached up and pulled the handle.

"_**Air lock doors not secure…"**_

The beeping voice told her what he had done, "OWENS!"

"70 seconds, Fry, you still have 70 seconds to level this beast out!" He adjusted his comm as he told her what she had to do, and how long she had to do it. He was not going to give up on them, not yet!

"Shit, Shit! Shit!" She adjusted her seat so she could kick the last lower-air lock handle into place; the electronic voices still echoing and reminding of what her lover was putting is life on the line for, a bunch of people he didn't know.

She didn't see it coming when one of the lower brakes snapped off and came flying up, smashing against the windshield, shattering the glass all over Fry. She lifted her arms to protect her face, and to stop the gushing wind from blocking her airways.

At the same moment, a few of the passengers released themselves from their Cryo-lockers, and fell to the floor with a thud, one of top of the other.

"Jesus Christ…" A silver haired man pushed himself up off of the floor knocking the man on top of him off with an audible groan.

"No, not quite, William J. Johns…" Johns rubbed his head irritably, as the sound of sirens resonated through out the cabin.

"Kakashi S. Hatake…" Both men looked up curiously at the man yelling in the cabin over.

"What the Fuck is going on up there!" He sounded downright angry and scared…probably not a good sign.

"Hmm…Fuck!" Johns leapt for the nearest support pole as the end of the cabin started breaking open, tearing Cryo-lockers and equipment as they went. He was holding on for dear life, along with the man just a little lower down the pole as wind and the sheer rocking of the ship threatened to end both their lives.

Fry watched ahead as the nose got closer and closer to the ground, 30 meters, 20…10…0.

XXXXX

Men and women started getting up and crawling out of their busted lockers as realization of what had just happened struck them. They'd crash landed.

Coughing, and calling filled the air along with the clanging of people moving metal around to find love ones and friends. Johns and Kakashi crawled out from under a large flat piece of metal that had trapped them and shielded them at the very end of the plummet. Johns' closed his eyes tightly as the lightheadedness of a headache started to kick-in, he looked up at the locker in front of him…shocked, but not shocked to see that Riddick had escaped while he and the other man were trapped.

He slowly reached for his gun as the other man got to his feet. Looking around nervously.

"Shit, Sakura! Naruto!" Kakashi took off in the opposite direction, looking for his friends.

Johns walked around in the part of the ship that was still intact, if he knew Riddick, he wasn't going to leave with out weapons and maybe a little more. He looked around the dark cabin with his flashlight, hoping he could sneak up on Riddick and not have it be the other way around. If his Memory served, Riddick was shackled, bitted, and blindfolded; he wouldn't get far that way. Especially not without getting noticed. If his ears served him correctly, there were a few people alive besides him and his grey haired companion.

He looked on the sides of one of the other Empty Cryo-lockers, surprised to see his belt-action hand rifle. Shit. He looked up a little too late and a chain was wrapped around his neck, by two big feet.

He pulled his baton from his pocket and started whipping what ever was chocking him with it, beating it with all his might. Death by strangulation was far worse than death by crash-landing. He wasn't about to die now. A loud crack rendered him and his assailant on the floor with a loud thud, and he pulled him self out from under it, and got ready to attack again, until he saw it was Riddick. He folded the baton back up, and stared at the blindfolded man.

XXXXX

"No, no I'm fine." Sakura Haruno wiped her pink hair out of her face wearily, that had been one hell of a crash. She smiled up kindly at the woman, who had introduced herself as Shazza.

"Ya' sure, dear?" Her drawl was heavy, sounded Australian; but not a lot of people were from earth nowadays; maybe from Lugol? They talked an awful lot like that.

"Yeah, I just hafta find my team…" She stood up, her knees shaking as possible thoughts struck her mind, They could be dead, or dying, or… she couldn't think of anything worse, but she was going to guess there were things possible that were worse…like fifty servings of ramen that need to be eaten in one hour; it wasn't so much worse for Naruto, but Kakashi would probably explode after the first two bowls.

"No worries, Sakura, we're fine." Kakashi's voice resonated behind her, and had her falling off of the metal she was sitting on to see if it really was her beloved team.

"Kakashi! Naruto!" She was on her feet in no time, hugging to the two men like she'd just lost them; in a way, she kind of had.

"Goddamn, this bloody torch!" Shazza yelled loudly at the cutting torch in her hand as she tried to cut another survivor out of their locker.

"I can get it…" Sakura walked over and tried to pull the doors open, "Maybe I can't…?" She could punch a hole through a mountain, but she couldn't open the doors.

"Sakura-chan I think you're a little rusty…" The blonde man, Naruto, scratched his head, confused. She was the strongest person he knew.

"I don't see what good that's going to do, Honey, I'll just cut it open." Shazza went back to work on the door.

"Kakashi something's wrong with my chakra…I can't use it." The pinkette looked down at her hands, she had perfect chakra control, and she couldn't use it. That had never happen before.

"Hn…" The grey haired man looked down at his hands and formed a few seals, nothing. His chakra was out too. "Naruto, give it a whirl, you have more chakra than us; plus the fox." They watched as the said man made hand seals, he only got a spark of blue and it was gone.

"Fuck." Naruto cursed loudly as the door Shazza and her friend Zeke had been working at broke open.

A boy not much older than fourteen rolled out and looked up at the people around him, "So, I guess something went wrong?"

Fry started moving around equipment from the Nav. Bay and started looking for Owens; hoping and praying he was okay. She tried moving one of the dislodged chairs from on top of the monitor inlet, but it wouldn't budge.

Kakashi watched the distressed woman curiously; she was looking for something, "Need some help?"

"Sure…" Her voice sounded weak; caused by her fear and worry.

"Alright…" With one strong push he had the chair rolling off of the inlet revealing her dying friend. A metal rod had pierced his chest. He hissed in mock pain, not that there was nothing to mock, but it looked like it hurt like a son of a bitch. "Sakura!"

"Yeah?" The pinkette looked up from the boy she was examining. The shocked and disgusted look on the visible part of the man's face had her cringing in fear of what was wrong; he wasn't one to show emotion, even in the harshest of times. So being able to see what he was thinking even with the mask on, scared her to no end. She stood and walked around part of the wreckage to where the man laying in his chair on the floor made no movement.

Fry touched her hand to his forehead as she fought to hold back her tears.

"Don't! Don't you touch that handle!" the seemingly dead man started screaming.

"Pull it out of 'im." Zeke tilted his head as he looked at the rod piercing his chest cavity.

"No, no, no It's to close to his heart." Shazza shook her head at her friend. It was stupid pulling it out from there.

"Um…there's some Anestaphine in the back of the cabin." She had to stay strong for him.

"Not any more there's not." Paris Ogliver, an older man, looked behind him skeptically at the open desert area. That cabin had set sail during the crash; and wasn't coming back.

"Every body, leave." Fry knew what she had to do, she had to pull it out of him, and so he wouldn't suffer anymore. Johns scratched his chin coolly with a finger, and waited until only a few people remained before walking about the other half of the ship where Riddick now sat tied up. Kakashi went to leave, but turned and dragged Jack, the young boy; with him walking in the direction Johns had leaving Sakura alone with Fry.

Sakura sighed heavily, "If your going to pull it out, do it quickly; or else he'll be in a lot more pain." She didn't think it was right for her to do it, if Fry wanted to, she didn't know the guy, and her medical chakra wasn't working in the hell-hole of a planet.

"Thanks…" The blonde woman nodded her thanks, and waited until Sakura had left before bracing her hands on the metal rod, and pulling with one quick jerk.

Johns, Kakashi and Jack slowly walked through the lower interior bay, or what was left of it; staying quiet as they crept past Riddick.

Jack glanced over to the blindfolded man tied to the support beam and shook his head, and strode out with Johns following behind. Kakashi stopped before the opening and watched the dangerous man silently.

XXXXXX

The tall dark man referred to as Imam; crouched low washing his hands with the orange-ish brown dirt layering the ground. His three followers, standing at various points so they formed a circle. They began chanting in Arabic, praying for savior and the necessities.

Shazza and Sakura stood near eachother, looking at what was left of the Hunter-Gratzner; Paris and Naruto stood across from them; the whiskered blonde sighed, How were they going to get back home, to New Mecca, to earth, to wherever these people lived; but most of all, how were they going to get back to Konoha? Friends and family there would be wondering what was happening, start worrying. Paris wiped his cracked glasses off with his hands and put them on skeptically.

"That'll teach me for flying coach." Paris mumbled just loud enough for Naruto and the women to hear him.

Naruto clicked his tongue, "Tell me about it."

Johns glanced down at the compass in his hands…the needle kept spinning and spinning wildly in circles, the magnetic poles seemingly a thing of the past on this planet. He could hear the faint murmuring of the people around the corner of the ship, talking about how they wouldn't get off of this place; but a few of them had hope. A few believed that they would and could make it off of this rock. "Interesting."

Kakashi tilted his head slightly as he watched Fry, and then looked back to Riddick. The spot he was sitting at gave him a perfect view of both people; and frankly watching these two was more entertaining than wandering around the wreckage aimlessly looking through the dead. No thanks, he would much rather watch the Killer and the Saint, yet somehow he couldn't help but feel that they were more alike than he thought; she acted brave, and protective…but what exactly had gone on while he and Johns were in the Cryo-lockers ? She'd obviously tried to purge the passenger cabin. He'd figured it out easily. The blind folded man on the other hand, could be considered the Saint in a way. If he was such a bloodthirsty killer, then why hadn't he killed Johns and himself when he had the chance? Kakashi mulled over the facts as he watched Fry adjust her position so she was holding Owens' head in her lap.

Owens. Thanks to him, they were alive; Kakashi would give the guy that much. What really irked him though was the selfishness of their 'hero' Fry. Why would she try to kill them all, to save herself and Owens perhaps? The chances of her evening out the ship were still slim to none even if she had dropped all she could of…

XXXXXX

Fry looked up at the ship that the rest of the passengers were standing on; looking out over the empty desert like area. They couldn't have crash landed near water or such? Using the ridges on the side of the craft as a ladder, she began climbing up, listening to the current conversation going on.

Paris waved his hand in front of his face, "Is anybody else having problems breathing?" This was some kinda heat that he wasn't willing to put up with at the moment. It almost felt as if they were running out of oxygen, strange he knew, but that's what it felt like.

"Yeah, I feel one lung short. All of us." Shazza leaned against Sakura for support as she looked out over the horizon with poignant eyes.

Jack nodded his head vigorously, "I feel like…I just ran or something."

The dark haired female Australian turned to Fry when she reached the top, "There was talk of a scouting party looking for other people, but then we saw this…" She gestured out over the horizon; debris everywhere, and smoke rising from various places; it looked worse than a modern day battle field.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand as he looked downward wearily; Sai had been on board. He no longer felt the ivory skinned male's chakra signature… he felt barely anything on this god forsaken planet.

"Naruto…Do you know where Kakashi-Sensei is?"

The blonde boy shook his head 'no'; and pulled his pink haired companion into a hug. He needed one right now…seeing as how one of their best friends was dead and they were stranded on some god forsaken rock in one of the many solar systems.

Zeke looked to fry seriously, "What the bloody hell happened?" He really wanted to know; was it a ship malfunction or something? Did they run out of fuel?

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, what did happen?" he wanted to know why Sai was dead. And she better have a real good reason.

"We could've run into some asteroids, could've been a stray comet. I don't know." She hung her head slightly.

"Well I for one am grateful, this beast wasn't meant to land this way, but you did well." Shazza patted Fry on the back. Giving a faint smile of encouragement.

Paris rolled his eyes slightly, "Yeah thanks. Thanks a lot."

Jack smirked, "Yeah thanks for saving our dicks."

Fry didn't know how to react to these people thanking her. She felt awful to tell the truth; but she just couldn't tell them that it wasn't her that had saved them. She'd wanted to kill them.

Johns watched her reaction, she was hiding something. He could tell.

Naruto looked down, "Yeah...Fry Thanks; we didn't all make it but…you did what you could." He swallowed hard. "That's more that most people can say."

XXX

Well my first attempt at a crossover. Please enjoy it!

TBC


End file.
